Our Kuroko Tetsuya! (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by Eternal Princezz
Summary: Kuroko had never been in Teiko instead he's always with Kiyoshi also from the same school as the older. Kuroko Tetsuya also a little bit older than the rest of GoM and also he had been hired to keep an eyes on the 16 years old GoM. What will he do when he sees that GoM plays basketball just because of winning is everything? Can he, alone, change the way their play is?Kuroko/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Kuroko x Various  
**Rating:** T (Just for safety)  
**Genre: **Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor, Romance  
**Summary: **Kuroko had never been in Teiko instead he's always with Kiyoshi Teppei and also from the same school as the older. Kuroko Tetsuya also a little bit older than the rest of GoM and also he had been hired to keep an eyes on the 16 years old GoM. What will he do when he sees that GoM plays basketball just because of winning is everything? Can he, alone, change the way their play is? Smart-Kuroko, Seirin-GoM, Kuroko-Harem  
**Warning: **Yaoi! English is not my native languages. So, you know. Misspelling, grammar error, etc people always make mistake, so please comprehend with it. If you see any error on my Fic, please just tell me and I'll edit ASAP as I can!  
**Disclaimer: **KnB own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi! I simply own the plot only!

**Please enjoy yourself reading this and don't forget to reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kuroko-san, I beg you! Please work with us! The way we are now, all of us who work to serves the kids will died earlier just by hearing they complaining about how we work with them. Only you can stop the Generation of Miracles now. No one can stay long with them. I beg you!" Kuroko looked at the person in front of him who is bowing 9o degree with his famous stoic and blank expression.

"I'm happy with the offering that you give to me, but I'm a college student. I don't know if I can split my time in between to watch them and study." Kuroko explained with a flat toned that everyone knows he like to use.

"Don't worry about that, I already talked with the head master so that your schedule be change." The guy in front of him immediately raised his head up and answers the baby-blue hair guys.

"Oi, seriously you change his schedule? Is that GoM really that uncontrollable?" The fierce red hair guys who stand beside Kuroko the whole time ask.

"You don't know how they act. Akashi Seiijurou, the captain of the team acts as he was the mature one than any of us who is older than him. He was the one who always ordering us around like we are his slaves even though it's suppose to be reversed. Aomine Daiki is rebellious. He can't be control by anyone except Akashi Seiijurou. Kise Ryouta worked as a model. His whining and complaining about everything can make us go deaf and his fan girl always come to see him at the gym that make we can't focus on our own work. Midorima Shintarou is absorbed with his Oha-Asa. Every day, he always has his lucky item changes so that he can always have a lucky day. Meanwhile, Murasakibara Atsushi the bigger guy among all of them but also the childish one among all of them tend to always eating snacks, snacks, and snacks every day. We can't keep it up with them anymore if they didn't changes at this rate. So, can you, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko looks at his light, Kagami Taiga who raised his eye brows instead towards him.

"It's you they need. So, think carefully before deciding a decision since you always come with an immediate answer." Kagami as always ruffled the baby-blue hair guys.

"I'll give you appropriates answer before tomorrow so maybe around tonight." Kuroko said and the guys in front of the light and shadow partner bowed and said his thanks continuously, completely irritating the two of them.

"So, I expect you'll accept the offers right away, no?" Kagami ask while both of them strolling around the city and walked towards their favorites place, Maji Burger.

"There's no harm if I accept the offers, Kagami-kun. Instead, maybe I'll enjoy my time bullying our junior." Kagami stared at the baby-blue hair who is sipping his vanilla shakes while watching the outside scenes.

"Oi, Kuroko are you alright? I never thought that you'll bully people." Kagami keep on stared at the teen before him.

"Of course… that's only a joke. You know I can't play prank towards other people except Kagami-kun." Kuroko gives him a blank expression so that people will never knows what he's thinking right now.

"Haha… that's not funny Kuroko and don't give me that kind of faces!" Kagami shouts at the phantom guys who just give him a wryly smiles.

"Oh, I see the two of you still getting along?" A new voice come from behind Kuroko and their old team mates and senpai can be seen walking towards where they sit. "It's been a long time since I meet you two. What was it, years ago?"

"Yes years ago, Kiyoshi senpai." Kuroko reply bluntly as he looks at his former team mates and senpai.

"By the way, it's rare to see senpai around here at this time." Kagami ask as he takes bites of his burger. Kiyoshi just smiled.

"You see, I've miss the time when we still a student at Seirin and all the practice that Riko give us. It's like my body move by its own to the street court and without my knowing, I already played basket ball." Kiyoshi explains while scratching his nape.

"Alone?" Kuroko ask when a new voice interrupted.

"No. He drags me with him to play one on one at the street court. Such a hassle…" When the two of them look at the new voice, they are rather shock to see the ex-captain of Seirin basketball team are standing there while holding a tray of food.

"Hyuuga-senpai?" The two said at the same time. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi decided to sit with their former team mates while having a chant since it's been a long time for them not to see each other.

* * *

"Hah!? You being ask to watch the Generation of Miracles? Are you serious?" Hyuuga said looking at Kuroko, didn't believes with the statements that Kagami just told them.

"Yes, they ask me to watch over them also to make them behave towards other people." Kuroko said, as the other two just hears the explaining from Kuroko.

"That'll take a lot of effort for you to watch over them. It's like your babysitting them and also what I'm worried about, can they notice you since you and your weak presence still there, you know that right?" Hyuuga said as he sips the drink he order before with Kiyoshi look at him.

"Well, I think it'll just be okay if it's Kuroko." Kiyoshi said earning a look from the others. "You remember, Kuroko are like our pillar, always giving us an encouragement to never give up! So, I think it'll be okay!' Kiyoshi exclaimed happily which the others give him a puzzle look.

"What are you talking about, Kiyoshi? That's not even relevance with the story right now!" Hyuuga said as he enters his clutch time.

"Haha… really? I'm sorry then!" He exclaimed while scratching his nape which he earns a glared from Hyuuga and Kagami while Kuroko just tilting his head to the side looking at his friends before a smiles appear on his face and of course the other didn't realize it since they are bickering towards each other. "By the way, speaking of Generation of Miracles, they study on our school right? Seirin I mean…"

"So, what wrong with it?" Hyuuga ask while munching his burger.

"Hora, you know, the couch must be her then." Kiyoshi pointed out as they raised their brow before they remember who he men by 'her'.

Before they can call out the name, suddenly, Kagami and Hyuuga's cell phone ringing at the same time and they answer it.

"Speak of the devil…" Hyuuga murmured as he answered it.

After a few minutes…

"Sorry, Kuroko…. My manager at my part time work calls me for an overtime work and I have to be there immediately! Can you go home alone tonight and don't wait for me!" Kagami said as he sprints towards the exit after earning a nodding from the blue sky hair guy. Yes, you're right! Kagami and Kuroko had been live together after their graduation on third year.

"Kiyoshi, we have to go! Riko already mad at us, asking where we are since she waits for us at her home" Hyuuga said as he stand and slung the bag unto his shoulder while Kiyoshi thinking over something.

"Hyuuga, you go first and don't worry I'll call Riko that I'll be late today." He said while Hyuuga look at him.

"And why is that?" Hyuuga ask looking at him.

"I want to accompany Kuroko towards his home since it's been a long time." Kuroko look at his senpai with a stoic and blank face before he interrupted the two in conversation.

"Kiyoshi senpai, you don't have to accompany. I'll be just fine." Kuroko said which Kiyoshi just smiles in respond.

"Its better you go now or Riko will mad at you, Hyuuga." Hyuuga just sigh before him wave towards Kuroko and exits Maji Burger and sprints towards Riko's house for his life. He doesn't like to make the woman mad.

"Kiyoshi senpai, you make me feels guilty." Kuroko said sipping at his vanilla milkshakes.

"Guilty? Why is that?" Kiyoshi said as he rests his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm, staring at the younger.

"Riko-san will be mad at you and that's because you want to accompany me go home." Kuroko answer still with his stoic and blank face. Kiyoshi wonder, how can the younger guy in front of him hold that expression of him for that long?

"You don't have to feels guilty, Kuroko. I'll be just fine." Kiyoshi said and Kuroko sigh at the sentence the older just made.

"Oh, did I hear that you just sigh hearing my explanation?" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"No…"

"Haha, you really are cute Tetsu-chan~" Kiyoshi said which Kuroko blushed after hearing the nick names that he had missed to hear for years already.

"Please don't me with that nick names at public, Kiyoshi senpai." Kuroko said and Kiyoshi are happy that he had succeeded on making the younger blushed.

"Haha, you never change Tetsu-chan~ you look cuter when that tint of blush painting your cheek. Also, it's been a long time I didn't call that nickname ever since our childhood time.*" Kiyoshi said as he teased the younger more and more when Kuroko had enough of it that he stands from the chair and walked towards the exit with Kiyoshi beside him.

"So, Tetsu-chan how's your day with Kagami-kun at college? Any new friends?" Kiyoshi ask while there are walking towards Kuroko and Kagami's house.

"For now, none. My weak presence make the people around the campus didn't realize of my presence at all." Kuroko explains and Kiyoshi catch something like disappointment with Kuroko's statement.

"Are you sad that you didn't get to make a new friend at the campus?" Kiyoshi ask and clearly that Kuroko really sad about it since it's showed on his face. Kiyoshi immediately pulled the younger towards his embraced after seeing the younger that sad. He ever sees that expression and that's when Kuroko never got friends when he still 5 years old and Kiyoshi 6 years old.

"Kiyo-shi-sen-pai…" Kuroko said after the older pulled him into his warm embraced that Kuroko didn't see will coming.

"Don't be sad about it. We are still here as your friend. Kagami-kun, Hyuuga, Izuki, Riko, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun… we're all still friend even if we're already separated and you know that, right?" Kiyoshi said as he pulled Kuroko closer towards him.

"Um, of course I know that. I never once forget about Seirin." Kuroko said as he grips the hem of Kiyoshi's shirt tightly and smiles. Kiyoshi's sweet-smelling are enough for Kuroko since he likes the scent.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan, don't tell me that you had fallen to me?" Kiyoshi said as he rested his chin on the shorter guys head before a deadly punch from Kuroko at his gut. Kiyoshi immediately crouch as he hold his gut that just being punch by the younger. "As expected of my Tetsu-chan, your punches are still strong, gah!" Kiyoshi said as he stay still in that crouches style.

"Kiyoshi senpai, I'm sorry if I hit too strong." Kuroko said as he too crouch in front of the older, doesn't know that Kiyoshi are planning something behind it. As Kuroko lean forward, Kiyoshi immediately cupped Kuroko's face with both of his hand and give a short, soft, sweet and gentle kiss at the lips much to Kuroko's surprised.

"Got you, Tetsu-chan~" Kiyoshi said as he stood and run from there before Kuroko stared at the back of his senpai while think…

"Why did he kiss me? Oh, maybe a goodnight kisses…" Kuroko mumbled to himself as he was oblivious with the way Kiyoshi act.

To be continue…

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

"You're late Hyuuga! Where's Teppei?" Riko said with her hand on her hips

"He said he'll come later… he's with Kuroko right now, accompanying that guy to home…" Hyuuga answer while inside he was cursing and swearing towards Kiyoshi.

"Eh, you meet with Kuroko-kun? Where?" Riko ask since he also had missed her team a little bit.

"At Maji Burger. Kagami also are there. By the way, why did you ask us to come to your house tonight?" Hyuuga said and Riko give him the smiles that he knows so well what it's mean.

"I already tell Kiyoshi to tell you the reason." She said while crossing her in front of her chest.

"No, he didn't tell me the reason but I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Be happy Hyuuga because today I'll cook for you a Special one that'll make anyone eats it happy no matter what!" She said with her hand in the air and her eyes twinkling in anticipated while Hyuuga had a terror looks on his face.

"KIIIYOOOSHIIII!"

Meanwhile…

"Ah!" Kuroko look at his senpai with puzzle.

"What's wrong Kiyoshi senpai?"

"I forgot to tell Hyuuga the reason why Riko invite us to her house tonight…" He said and looks at Kuroko.

"Reason? What is the reason then…"

"Riko want the two of us to taste her new recipe that she'll make…" He said and Kuroko sweat-dropped just by hearing it. "Do you think Hyuuga will killed me because of that?"

Silently, the two of them prayed for Hyuuga.

**~END~**

***I make Kuroko and Kiyoshi here as a childhood friend! Yeay!**

**Please do leave s review so I know what you think about it and also can I continued it or not! ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Kuroko x Various  
**  
Rating:** T (Just for safety)  
**  
Genre: **Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor, Romance  
**  
Summary: **Kuroko had never been in Teiko instead he's always with Kiyoshi Teppei and also from the same school as the older. Kuroko Tetsuya also a little bit older than the rest of GoM and also he had been hired to keep an eyes on the 16 years old GoM. What will he do when he sees that GoM plays basketball just because of winning is everything? Can he, alone, change the way their play is? Smart-Kuroko, Seirin-GoM, Kuroko-Harem  
**  
Warning: **Yaoi! English is not my native languages. So, you know. Misspelling, grammar error, etc people always make mistake, so please comprehend with it. If you see any error on my Fic, please just tell me and I'll edit ASAP as I can!  
**  
Disclaimer: **KnB own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi! I simply own the plot only!

**A/N:** Special thanks to Celestial-Dragon777, JunePKJunior, KnB fan, Kohanita, Kuroshiroryuu, Oracleshadow, Symphonia Queen Aira, TweekyTweek, Twenquelv624, alkuma4, frenkym, luxie-chan, rouhagaze, yummycake110, zerra-antecka, Bara in Blue, GemmaRoseheart18, HikariNekoo, Mysticflame21, Ritsu Natsuki, harley kush, ryu akai, sempie for following, favorite also reviewing on Chapter 1.

**A/N2:** And also, thanks to **itachisgurl93** for beta read my fic!

**Now, please enjoy the second chapter of Our Kuroko Tetsuya! And don't forget to review! There's something important I write on the bottom, so please read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Idiot, I told you not to wait for me..." The fierce redhead said as soon as he was inside of his house just to find his house mate sitting at the sofa, reading his favorite novel before looking straight at him.

"Welcome back, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko greeted him.

"It's already past midnight, you know. Why didn't you go to bed already?" Kagami scolded him like Kuroko was his own son.

"Kagami-kun, I'm not a child anymore." Kuroko said as he continued to read his novel. Kagami took the opportunity to slump beside him.

"Yeah, right... You are always a kid in my eyes." Kagami said and Kuroko just stayed silent. A pregnant silence fell upon them as both of them did they own thing.

"Have you given them your answer yet?" Kagami asked, breaking the silent atmosphere.

"About the offer this morning?" Kagami nodded. "Yes, I've give them a proper answer. Tomorrow morning, at 7 am, I've got to go to Seirin. Also, Riko-san called me, asking about it." Kuroko explained. Kagami just hummed in respond after hearing it.

"Is that so?" Kagami said as he stands. "Well then, good luck." He walks towards the kitchen to take a mineral water to drink. He really wants to accompany Kuroko to Seirin tomorrow, but his morning classes were in the way. He let a sigh escape his mouth before going back towards the living room where he saw Kuroko asleep on the couch, with books on his chest.

"You're already fast asleep..." Kagami said, as he raked his fingers through Kuroko's hair, before stepping forward towards the smaller male and lifted him up bridal-style and brought him to his own room.

He took a last glance before he decided to placing a small peck on his forehead won't be hurt. So, he did. He kissed Kuroko Tetsuya on his forehead with deep feeling and emotion that mixed together. Kuroko stirred a little but didn't show any sign that he'd wake before a soft sigh come out from his lips.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami looks at his old shadow and partner before a chuckle - not to loud - come from his mouth. He brushed the bangs on Kuroko's face to the side before he stepped out from the room, he muttered 'good night' towards the peacefully sleeping male. He made his way towards the bathroom to take a late shower. He really didn't think that overtime work would take this long. It was already past midnight and tomorrow he had morning classes. What a hassle...

A few minutes later he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers. He remembered Kuroko saying that tomorrow is the day he'd go to their old school, Seirin High School, where he'd being introduced to the Generation of Miracle brats. He really couldn't believe that brats like them could be causing so much trouble towards their elders. Maybe, he'd go and step on some toes? if Though if they stepped on his toes...he'd lose his patience immediately. He guessed it was a good thing that Kuroko was their...what did you call it? Keep... keeper? Maybe that's what it's called. For Kuroko to be their keeper would be perfect because he had way more patience than him.

He fully admitted it.

But, whoever called out his wrath, maybe they'll see hell immediately! Kagami really couldn't stand to think of it since he, himself, had once see the wrath of Kuroko Tetsuya by incident and he really didn't want to remember it. After thinking too much of what will happen in the morning, he called it a day, as sleepiness took over his mind.

* * *

He couldn't believe that right now, he once again standing in front of his old high school gate entrance, with students still coming in and of course no one was aware of his presence. He felt glad because he didn't want anybody to notice that he was there. He walked towards where the gyms still were. He could see that the school didn't go through many changes since his graduation 2 years ago.

He walked past all the places he spent time at, reminiscencing the memories coming back to him. It was back when they had won the winter cup and rose up as one of the Kings, an unbeatable school by all other high schools. Thanks to that, their basketball club received so many new recruit that the school had to renovate the basketball club locker to a bigger size.

He walked towards the gym and since its still 6:48, there's no player at the time. As he opened the door to the gym, the screeching sound made one of people inside of the gym jump but immediately they sighed in relief after knowing that it's someone she knew and wanted to meet so badly.

"It's been a long time, ne, Kuroko-kun?" She said as she watched him walk closer towards her.

"Yes, it's been a long time, Riko-san." Kuroko greeted his old coach and senpai. "How are you, Riko-san?"

"Um, I'm fine as always, although those idiots are really get on my nerves sometimes." She said, as she pulled her hair in frustration just thinking about the brats.

"Hmm...I thought so." He said making the girl stare in confusion at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Actually, I know one of them, but I don't think he will remember me. Since, you know, my weak presence kind of makes it hard for people to remember me. Not to mention, it's been 5 years since I last met him..." He said. Riko just let out a small laugh, before a voice interrupted them.

"Riko-san, why are you laughing by yourself? Don't tell me because of the others, you're going crazy already?" A pink haired girl looked at her weirdly.

"Ah, Momoi-san. It's good that you came. And I'm not alone, I'm with him." Riko said as she gestured her hand towards Kuroko, who looked at the girl named Momoi with his blue eyes. Momoi stared at him, before arrows came and struck straight at her heart.

"I...I...I...I...I'm Momoi Satsuki! I'm the ma...manager!" She introduces herself, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Its nice to meet you, Momoi-san." Kuroko introduced himself after that.

"It...is nice to meet you too, Ku...Kuroko-san!" Kuroko gave her a small smile which happened to be enough to make the girl faint just by seeing it.

"Arara, I didn't know that she'd immediately become like that." Riko said and Kuroko tilted his head to the side, not really get with the situation.

"Well, putting that aside, Kuroko-kun, are you ready to meet with the kids?" Kuroko looked at her before nodding his head.

At the same time, a group of rainbow haired males finally entered the gym, all whining or mumbling something.

"Why do I have to be with you first thing in the morning?" A tan guy with dark blue hair said while yawning.

"That's mean-ssu, Aominechii~" A certain blonde, with a beautiful face, retorted back.

"The two of you, shut up nanodayo!" A green haired guy with a small teddy bear key-chain on his right hand scolded them while adjusting his spectacles using his left hand.

"Ah~ I'm already out of snacks~" A really huge guy with purple hair said, as the last of his snacks finished. "Aka-chin, can I go buy more snacks later?"

"Atsushi, please restrain yourself from eating only snacks or I'll forbid you from eating any snacks." A red haired guy with hetero-chromatic eyes, glared at the tall guy who stood behind him, before turning his attention towards the others. "Daiki, Ryota, do you want me to triple your training?" He said as the two shook his head quickly.

"So, I suppose that's them, right, Riko-san?" Riko nodded her head, as the two of them still eyed the newcomers. Kuroko with his observant eyes, observed the so called Miracles, trying to find any weakness.

He was thankful to have the eye that not many people know about, except for his team. His eyes slowly change from its normal color to a blazing red-blood eyes. Yes, the emperor eye. He had gotten it when he still in his first year of high school. The eyes were a gift for him, since it developed fully on his birthday.

He observed them closely, he didn't want any information to slip from his grasp. His mind tells him to save all the information about the MiraGen inside of his head for future help, if he ever needed to do something with them. After he knows that he had observed them for as long as he had to, he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, their normal color, baby-blue, was already back in its rightful place.

"How is it? Find any interesting information you got of them after observing them, Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked since she knew that Kuroko would do it. Kuroko nodded his head.

"I've got two or three after the observing them..." He murmured lowly as the MiraGen stops just a meter from where he and Riko stood.

"I didn't think that you all would come this early today." Riko said, as she put her hand on her hips, smiling. Kuroko really looked up towards her, since no matter what the conditions she'd go through and what people she'd met, she always had that confident expression on her face.

"You're the one who suddenly told us to come early today. So, here we are!" That Aomine guy said. Kuroko knows that he is the PF of the group.

_"They're so rude even though Riko-san is they're coach..."_ Kuroko thought.

"Riko, why did you tell us to come this early? I believe there are no practices or matches until this afternoon, am I right?" Akashi said, dropping the -san behind her name. Kuroko frowns at it.

"You're right, but I called all of you to gather this early today to introduce you to someone who will keep an eye on the five of you from today onwards. He is friend of mine from high school." The five prodigies looked at her.

"No way, you're joking right?" Aomine laughed after hearing it.

"You also know that we didn't need anyone to watch over us. I believe we can take care of ourselves since we're not children, nanodayo." Midorima said looking down at her; he just smiled from time to time, not knowing that they had insulted the person front of his face.

Kuroko had no smiles on his face anymore.

"You better watch your words if you didn't want a meeting with hell early than you think." She warned as she pointed beside her, they follow where she gesture to before...

"UWAAAHHH!" Aomine and Kise yelled while Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi had wide eyes. They never noticed that beside Riko, a guy stood, just watching them.

_"How long has he been here and what a low presence?!"_ That thought ran across their minds at the same time.

"Hello. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced himself before laughter from Aomine echoed through the gym with made Riko and Kuroko flinched from it.

"You hired a kid to watch over us? Don't make fun of us. We are the Generation of Miracles, nobody can beat us and now you're bring a kid?" Aomine spat in front of them.

"For the first time, I agree with Aomine. Just what like I said to you earlier, we can take care of ourselves, nanodayo." Midorima said.

"Hmm, you hear them right? I also agree with it. I'm sorry but we're having classes after this." Akashi said as he turned his back towards the two, followed by the other. Riko sighed since she knew, that she by herself, couldn't stop those arrogant kids just with her power. She was just a coach in their eyes.

"Riko-san, can you do me a favor?" Kuroko asked, with his eyes hidden under his bangs.

"Eh, favor? What is it?" Riko ask.

"Pass the ball to me..." He murmured enough for Riko to hear it.

"O... okay..." She had a feeling that she knew what he was about to do with the orange ball. Riko immediately goes to the big basket where all the orange balls were held before taking one of them and from where stood, she threw the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko readied his body for his Ignite Pass stance and as the ball came in front of him, wind swirled around his right wrist before he slammed his palm on the ball with so much power; it went flying so fast like a bullet towards the five prodigies, who were in front of the gym door already.

Akashi, in the center of the group heard the swish sound and before he could turn his head to look at it, the orange ball come at a fast rate in between him and Kise and slammed on the door. It made them jump with surprise. When all of them got their composure back, they immediately turned to look at who the person as that had made the powerful strike, just to be surprised it came from the guy Riko had introduced to them.

Kuroko really hated to use a forceful style of play. He was about to let it go, when something clicked inside of his mind.

"I am not a fan of passive aggressive behavior." Kuroko started, eyeing the MiraGen carefully. "I find such behavior to be absolutely ridiculous and so childish that I can't take it. Also, you insulted Riko-san, who is your coach, who is older than you, is the only person who has a strong enough patience towards you, and the only person who will train you in basketball. Don't you have any shame in talking towards her like that? Don't you have the slightest pride in for her becoming your coach? I don't care if you just insult me, but anyone who insults my friends will never be forgiven." Kuroko said warningly, as the atmosphere inside of the gym became so tense, the MiraGen shivered one by one at the words being spoken by Kuroko.

This is the first time Akashi had felt such fear. Fear towards a person they just met. He could see that Kise was already trembling but was trying not show it, Midorima had wide eyes, Aomine gaped, and Murasakibara just swallowed his saliva. Akashi didn't know that there were still people who could make them feel like this. He hated to admit it aloud but actually, he found the person in front of him scary.

Riko, who already experienced it, immediately came to her senses and jogged towards Kuroko before she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kuroko-kun, it's enough already. They're already reflecting it, I think." Riko assured the teal haired male, before her gaze turned towards the others and made a gesture to agree with her and not to add oil into the fire again. They just nodded their heads, after seeing the gesture Riko gave them.

Kuroko took a deep breath before pulling himself together, "I'm sorry for my abrupt anger." Kuroko said with his famous expressionless face and they stared back at him dumbfounded.

_"Does he have split personality?"_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

"Urgh... What just happen?" The pink haired girl, Momoi said as she sat up before remembering about Kuroko, her brand new crush. She immediately sat up from her previous position.

She was about to yell Kuroko's name when a loud slam startled her. She raised her head up when she saw that the MiraGen was stopped by a ball slamming against the door. She turned her head to look at the causer when she saw Kuroko the one who responsible for it.

"I am not a fan of passive aggressive behavior." Momoi trembled hearing it. "I find such behavior to be absolutely ridiculous and so childish that I can't take it." She trembled even more, not in fear but the reverse. She was trembling in delight since saw how cool Kuroko was right then. But, the next few words made her expression change.

"Also, you insulted Riko-san, who is your coach, who is older than you, is the only person who has a strong enough patience towards you, and is the only person who will train you in basketball. Don't you have any shame in talking towards her like that? Don't you have the slightest pride in her too becoming your coach? I don't care if you just insult me, but anyone who insults my friends will never be forgiven."

She was sad hearing it.

_Why? Why? Why did he talk about Riko-san like that? What is she to him?_

It was her final thought before she once again, fainted because of it. Riko, who the only one aware of it, sweat dropped on how dramatic she falls to the ground with her hand on her fore head and the background was sparkling as she faints again.

"Teen these days really like to think about weird things..." She murmured.

**~END~**

**How's it? Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave review of what you think about this chapter also, in Chapter 3, I want to include a fluff/romance scene. I want to ask your opinion on who will be the lucky guy to be paired with Kuroko.**

**Here's the people I recommend:**

**-Kiyoshi**  
**-Kagami**  
**-Midorima**  
**-Aomine**  
**-Akashi**

**So, who will you vote? Now, vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Kuroko x Various  
**  
Rating:** T (Just for safety)  
**  
Genre: **Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor, Romance  
**  
Summary: **Kuroko had never been in Teiko instead he's always with Kiyoshi Teppei and also from the same school as the older. Kuroko Tetsuya also a little bit older than the rest of GoM and also he had been hired to keep an eyes on the 16 years old GoM. What will he do when he sees that GoM plays basketball just because of winning is everything? Can he, alone, change the way their play is? Smart-Kuroko, Seirin-GoM, Kuroko-Harem  
**  
Warning: **Yaoi! English is not my native languages. So, you know. Misspelling, grammar error, etc people always make mistake, so please comprehend with it. If you see any error on my Fic, please just tell me and I'll edit ASAP as I can!

**Disclaimer: **KnB own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi! I simply own the plot only!

**A/N:** Special thanks to everyone who had follow, favorites and review my Fic! You don't know how happy I am looking at the reviews. It makes my hands itching to writes another Chapter. Thank you so much!

**A/N2:** And also, thanks to **itachisgurl93** for beta read my fic and teaches me!

**Now, please enjoy the third chapter of Our Kuroko Tetsuya! And don't forget to review! This chapter contain ? X Kuroko. Read if you want to know who win to be with Kuroko in this Chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That morning, the same day Kuroko came to Seirin, the MiraGen walked slowly towards their respective classes. As Akashi and Midorima walked towards 1-A, their heads were occupied by the events that happen earlier, and not only them, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara, who had a different class, were also thinking about it. Kuroko Tetsuya, the teal haired male, who succeed in scaring them, was now, officially, their keeper. That was bad.

As soon as Aomine arrived at his class, together with Murasakibara, he made a growling sound while walking. His mind was still occupied by the same teal haired guy and for the first time, he didn't think about busty girl! Everything the teachers taught didn't seem to stay long inside of his mind. Even though it was usual for him to stay unfocused inside of the classes, he usually slept until the bell rang.

But today, surprisingly he didn't sleep even a wink. That was new record for him. The face of Kuroko Tetsuya kept on haunting him and he hated it. As Aomine turned his head towards the window – his sat beside the window – he could see that Kuroko and their coach were walking around the school and maybe to the cafeteria to grab something to eat since it was still morning. In fact, he actually didn't see the teal haired male. Thanks to Riko who hit Kuroko's back, he could see him. Riko was laughing when Kuroko told her something.

For some reason, something inside of him snapped into pieces.

"Urgh, I hate this!" He silently yelled since he was in the middle of class and he didn't want to get detention.

* * *

Murasakibara, who is watching the teacher, slowly dropped his head to the table. He was bored. There's nothing interesting at all to attract him. He took out the candy that he kept in the pocket of his Seirin gakuran, before slowly opening the wrapping, it was honey dew flavored. When he turned his attention towards where the tan guy was, he saw something that he always saw when they played basketball.

Aomine Daiki was emitting dark aura.

He stared at the back of his team mates head, before his eyes caught onto something. It was a teal colored blur. He somewhat couldn't recognize what it was. Before long, he turns his attention to the white boards back.

"_Kuro-chin…"_

* * *

It's hell for him. Why did the teacher have to be absent at a critical time! Kise Ryota tried the best he could to ignore and rejects all the girls in his class who kept on insisting he go on dates with them. Frankly, he hated this situation! He too, wants freedom like that of normal teenagers. Why did he accept to work as model in the first place? He'd would have chosen a normal life, if he knew that this would happen.

The screeching sound of door being snapped open shifted his attention towards the person who just came inside. He was relieved to see that finally, a substitute teacher had come and also immediately quieted the girls that were surrounding the poor model. He was so glad that the teacher was capable of stopping them from fan-girling over him. The substitute teacher started the class as usual but for some reason, Kise couldn't concentrate at all.

His mind wandered towards the guy Riko had introduced as her friend since high school. Something about the male made him feel something strange, something that he can't put it into words. He put his arm on the table before resting his chin on top of his arm.

"Huh, I'm bored already…" He murmured as a yawn escaped his mouth._ "Ah, if I'm not wrong, that guy, Kuroko Tetsuya is going to be our keeper. Huh, what do people think about us –ssu_." Kise's thoughts stopped there when the teacher suddenly hit his head with his book and scolded him.

* * *

Midorima was currently focusing on what the teacher was teaching them. He didn't want to leave out a single notes that had been written on the board. When the teacher asked one of the students a question, he simply answered perfectly inside his mind, in case he was suddenly the one being asked. And true to his guess, the teacher pointed at him to answer the question and with a complete answer plus the detail, all of the student gaped at him.

Even though they had been his classmates, his solution were always impressing them, though sometimes they'll felt that he was weird with all the lucky item he brought every day. Midorima adjusted his glasses with his left hand, since his right hand had already been occupied by the lucky item for the day. Which happened to be a bear sitting on a throne. They stared dumbfounded, seeing the lucky item he brought for the day.

After several minutes, the bell rang for lunch break and almost immediately all the student exits their classes to go to the cafeteria. What Midorima thought was weird, was that Akashi also exited the class without him, and that made his curiosity know no bounds.

"Akashi, where do you want to go?"

* * *

Throughout the entire class, Akashi was thinking about the guy Riko had just introduced to them. He felt something off with himself. Inside his mind, he kept on asking 'where did I meet him?' That was the only question that was left unanswered and that helped him come to a decision, since Kuroko Tetsuya would be there today to see their practice, he'd ask him then. Maybe he could ask now or he could simply asked their coach, Riko.

"Akashi, where do you want to go?" Midorima voice made him look at the greenhead guy.

"Ah, I'm just curious about something, so I want to find it out." He answered while Midorima just acknowledge it by nodding his head; knowing that Akashi didn't want anyone to follow him.

Akashi walked towards where he knows the person will be since he always knows everything. He kept on walked until he stopped in front of the basketball gym where they always practice. Inside, their coach, Aida Riko were there while organizing something for the basketball member to practice for the day. She really makes the best she could just to see her team win with joyful!

"Riko…"

Riko stopped whatever she was doing and turned her attention towards the one who called her.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, can I help you with something?" She asked while putting the clip board on the bench. Akashi walked towards her before crossing his arms.

"I have some questions to ask about that Kuroko Tetsuya guy." Riko gave him a gesture to continue. "I don't care if he'll watching over us or what, the only thing I want to know is, since you said that he was your high school friend, I presume he plays basketball too then, no?" Akashi said with his left eyes which are golden glowing.

"What made you say that?" Instead of answering the question, she asked a question back.

"From the way he stopped us using the ball, the powerful pass he made, that almost made a crack on the door, it was the only pass that can be done by the-so-called phantom player. So, can you tell me exactly who is he?" Akashi demanded with his tone that saying 'I will not accept no as an answer'.

But, Aida Riko was also famous with her stubborn personality, so she didn't waver with the treatment he gave. But, she also knew not to anger the almighty Akashi Seijuro. so she answered him with a polite answer.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but it is not my place to tell you who he is, since it's his life. If you really want to know, I recommend you to ask him yourself." Riko said before going back to her work, leaving Akashi who eyed her, but not glared with the murderous intent he always give to those people who ignoring him.

He merely walked from there quietly, Riko, let out a relieved sigh after he had gone.

"Arigatou Riko-san for not telling him about who am I." Riko turned towards the voice who are standing there from the beginning, watching as Akashi, who didn't notice his presence earlier asking Riko about him.

"Don't worry; I'm just saying as what you want me to say." Riko said. "But it's really surprising that he didn't notice you being here at all. It's funny that I want to laugh just by looking at his serious expression." Riko chuckles as she thinks about Akashi's face.

"Hmm, Riko-san, you're having so much fun didn't you?" Kuroko said as he takes one of the balls, looking intently.

"Well, it's been long time I didn't have time like this you know? All the MiraGen brats are no fun at all. They're like to tease me, especially that Momoi Satsuki girl." Kuroko gives her a small smiled as he throws the ball to the basket which enters the hoop, smoothly.

"Then, I'll come again this afternoon at their practice time. I've still got classes after this." Kuroko said before he excused himself after Riko nodded at him.

* * *

Evening, 3 pm after school ends, the MiraGen goes to their locker room to change clothes for practice. All of them were there excluding the tanned guy, Aomine Daiki.

"Akashicchi, Aominecchi's skipping practice again." Whined the blonde model as he put on the shirt to change with the school uniform.

"Hmm, it's not really that matter if he can still scored in match." Akashi said with his arrogant tone. Midorima just adjusted his spectacles, still felt awkward with the new Akashi even though it's already been half a year. Murasakibara just keep on munching the snacks bar while waiting for the others to finish change clothes to walk together towards the gym.

"Ryota, I want you to run around the court 20 laps since you're slacking off yesterday. Don't think I didn't notice it." Kise shuddered while thought how cruel Akashi could be. Kise only can nodded his head, doesn't have any courage's to against the Emperor.

After a few minute walking towards the gym, they finally arrived and can see the other second and third strings were there, practicing with Riko giving each of them instruction.

"Rikocchi!" Kise yelled towards the petite girls. Riko gives the player a personal practice before going towards the regular player and notices the absence of their aces.

"Was Aomine-kun escaped again?" They shrugged like they didn't know the reason. Riko squeeze her temple and let out a desperate sigh. "Is there really no other's way to make him come to practice?" Riko thought.

"Was he always like that, Aomine-kun I mean?" They nodded their head towards the new voices before they all yelled except Riko who already accustomed with the situation and Akashi who just look at the newcomer.

"You? Since when you're standing there!?" Kise shouted while pointed his index finger towards Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Since Kise-kun yelled Riko-san's name." Kuroko said nonchalantly. "By the way, did Aomine-kun always skip practice like today?"

"Yup, that's true Kuroko-kun. Not just today, he always slacks off except if there's a match." Riko said as she gives the record of Aomine's attendance.

Kuroko as always, just look at it expressionless.

"Riko-san, please proceed with their practices. I'll go find Aomine-kun first and maybe have some talk with him." Kuroko bowed slight at the girl before jogs towards the exits. The other just spared a glance towards the teal male before decided to just let it over since it's not their business at all.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know where to find the tanned guy, but somehow inside of his heart, this Aomine Daiki had the same personality as Kagami Taiga, his partner. So, maybe, if he goes to the places where Kagami's favorite places are, he'll maybe find Aomine. He runs as he saw the door before turning the door knob and pushed it as light came to his sight.

He squint his eyes before slowly opened it back just to see the vast sky. He looks around the roof top but can't see any silhouette of that Aomine Daiki guy. He walks toward the ladder where it'll go towards the high places and when he arrived up; he can see Aomine laying on the floor with his hand at the back of his head and a porn magazine on his face.

He goes towards the sleeping guy before taking the magazine and throws it somewhere. He crouched as he examined his face intently before a hand stretched out at him and bring him down to the floor. Kuroko hissed a little when his body was pushed a little harder to the floor. Aomine were already on top of him, looking closely at the guy under him while pinningpinning both Kuroko's hand on top of is head, his knee in between his thigh.

"Why are you here?" Aomine said while staring at him.

"I was told that you always skip practice so I want to know the reason." Kuroko said as Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if you're being hired to watch over us, but don't stick your nose at other people's business can you?" Aomine said with his low voices.

"Then, please answer my question. Is it fun when you play basketball?" Aomine stared at him with the question.

"_Fun? Did I have fun?"_ Aomine smirks. "Are you fucking joking with me? It's not fun when I know I'll always end up win with whoever they are. Because no matter whom they are, no one can beat me. Because the only one who can beat me, is only me." He said more in a whispered tone but can be heard by Kuroko.

Kuroko was about to speak his opinions when Aomine got off him and left the him by himself. Kuroko sighed as he sat up and lookedat the sky.

"You're not good enough to tell me a lie. If you're wanted to find someone who can beat you, there's a person who can." He murmured before stands from the previous positions and going down from the places before started too walked towards the gym while thinking about how to make Aomine to go practice again.

Bzzt bzzt bzzt.

Kuroko's cell phone ringing and when he takes it from his pocket, he answers it without looking at the ID.

"Hai, Kuroko desu."

"Ah, Tetsu-chan, it's me."

"Kiyoshi senpai…" Sigh. "What's wrong? It's rare for you to call me at this kind of time." He said while stopping at the cafeteria.

"Um, I kind of missed your voice." Kiyoshi said with a serious tone which Kuroko didn't take it seriously.

"Kiyoshi senpai, you can stop with the jokes." Kuroko said plainly while looking up.

There were a few minutes of silent that Kuroko thought Kiyoshi already hang up when Kiyoshi suddenly speak.

"Na Tetsu-chan, are you at Seirin right now?"

"Um, I'm already here, why?"

"Are you at the gym or not?" Kuroko grew annoyed with the question from Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi senpai, you're questions are kind of annoying me." He said with a straight voices that had no emotion at all. Kiyoshi knew that Kuroko already annoyed with it.

"Haha, just answer and I'll stop pestering over you." Kuroko sighed.

"I'm at the cafeteria, alone." He answers and without his knowledge, Kiyoshi was smiling.

"Hmm, ok. Then, thanks for telling." Kiyoshi hung up and Kuroko looked at the screen of his phone where Kiyoshi's ID still there before he closed his phone. That's when it's happened.

He was about to walk towards the gym when suddenly fast steps or rather someone running towards his direction could be he could turn around and look at the person, he was hugged from behind by someone.

"Found you, finally~" Kuroko knew that voice very well, so he pushed the person from hugging him too tightly.

"Kiyoshi senpai…" Kiyoshi smiled. "I thought you're at your campus right now."

"I didn't have any classes for evening so I rushed here to meet with you since today was your first day to handle the kids." Kiyoshi said referring to the Generation of Miracles.

"Even so, you don't have to come here just for that." Kuroko said before starting to walk towards the gym after he succeeded in releasing his body from Kiyoshi's embrace. A disappointed expression was on Kiyoshi's face, which Kuroko didn't see, because Kiyoshi immediately smiled, hiding it from Kuroko.

"Eh, but I really want to see how you'll handle them. Also, I want to make up with Riko for not going to her house last night." Kiyoshi said simply while walking beside Kuroko.

"Hah, do as you like then, but please do not interrupt the basketball players that are practicing." Kiyoshi just smiled while giving him athumbs up.

* * *

"Yosh! That's right, that's the right stance for doing a rebound!"

"He already forgot about what I just said…" Kuroko murmured as he looked at the brunette who is teaching while playing with the other player.

"Sou ne, Teppei really didn't change at all. Here I thought he'll be a good guy and just stay still, but it's really wrong. I forget that he had that childish side with him since forever." Riko whines while looking at Kiyoshi who's having fun playing with the player before she turned her attention towards Kuroko.

"What's wrong, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko looks at her. "Nothing, it just something has been bothering me." He answered.

"About Aomine-kun, right?" Kuroko nodded his head. "You don't have to pester about him since he always acts like that since forever. He did not like practice much and when he comes here at practice time, he just wants to try his shot whether it's still useful or not. And after that, he'll just walk away, ignoring me or his childhood friends, Momoi." Riko explained.

"It does kind of trigger me on why he acts like that. I mean anyone who played basketball will have fun but he was different." Kuroko said looking at the ground. "I can felt a beast-like aura around him like Kagami-kun had but he was more beastly than Kagami-kun. He was wild and no one can tame him. He acts according to his own intuition. There's many more that I can conclude but for now I want to changes the beast side that can't be tame first." Kuroko explained with a determination looks at his face can be seen.

"That's really admirable for you to saying such long thing." A new voice interrupted them. "Want me to help you?"

"You don't have to, Kiyoshi senpai." Kuroko said plainly. "I'll think of a way to make him changes." Kiyoshi and Riko look at each other before sigh come out from their mouths. They knew they shouldn't meddle with him anymore since he is capable of doing so.

* * *

"Ok, everyone, practice will end here. Go changes your clothes and go straight to your home afterwards. I don't want any of you to linger around the town today or I'll make you see hell tomorrow, am I clear?" Riko said like a soldier and they stared at her dumbfounded but regardless, they say 'yes' not wanting to see her in wrath formation.

"Wow, Riko you're really strict or should I say more strict then before?" Kiyoshi said getting a glared from the said woman.

"Then, I'll excuse myself. See you tomorrow, Riko-san." Kuroko said, already finished packing his belongings.

"Eh? Wait for me; I want to walk with you." Kiyoshi jogs towards the bench where his bag was before bid goodbye to Riko who shook her head with his childish side.

"You don't have too, it look like it'll rain soon you know. Kiyoshi senpai's house is opposite from mine so you don't have too." Kuroko look at the older who already walked beside him.

"Its okay, besides it's been a long time since I've played in the rain." He said before a jab – again – land on his gut.

"Please throw aside that childish side of yours, sometimes it ticks me off." Kuroko said looking at the smiling – with pain – Kiyoshi on the floor, crouching.

"You're mean, Tetsu-chan~ it's hurt you know." He whined much to Kuroko's chagrin but didn't show it as he looks at the older with expressionless.

Drop

Drop

Kuroko look up as he put his palm out and can feel that it'll rain soon. "Kiyoshi senpai, I think it'll rain soon since its drizzle already." Kuroko looked up at the suddenly standing-up-guy who takes his hand with him and run.

"Kiyoshi senpai, where do you think you're bring me to?" Kuroko said while running.

"Of course your house!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Unfortunately for both of them, before they arrive at Kuroko's house, it's already downpour.

"Haha, we're already soaked…" Kiyoshi steal a glanced towards the teal male who already soaked from head to toe. Both of them werestanding in front of the door of Kuroko's house (Kagami's house too).

"Well, it can't be help since the downpour was so sudden." Kuroko said as he turned the doorknob after unlocking it. He let Kiyoshi go inside of his house before he closed the door behind him.

Kiyoshi looked at his Tetsu-chan who is soaking wet from the rain from head to toe, the water that falls to his face from the tip of his hair, the clothes that stick to his body because of wet. Who can resist this pure angel in front of their eyes is truly blind! Kiyoshi couldn't take his eyes off from the younger male, as he thought he can just ravish him there and now.

"Kiyoshi senpai, are you alright? Did you catch a cold?" Kuroko said looking at the older male closely with a worried face that he just showed just for the older and of course the other ex team mates of Seirin.

"Eh? Why did you say like that?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Your face is kind of red." Kuroko stated matter of fact. Of course his face reddens, he's been thinking about Kuroko and him doing some stuff together that is rate M!

"No, I'm totally fine Tetsu-chan." He said avoiding eye contact. Kuroko tilted his head a little bit.

"Well, if you say so." Kuroko take off his shoes before Kiyoshi grip Kuroko's wrist and pulled him just to pin him on the door.

Kuroko who's completely oblivious with the situation just stared at his childhood friends.

"Tetsu-chan, you're stupid." Kuroko frowned.

"Pardon but I'm really offended by that." Kuroko glared at him. Kiyoshi just watched at the water that drip from his hair, falls to his face, slowly going towards his neck and he trailed it with his eyes.

"I'm not okay, Tetsu-chan. Just by looking at you like this makes me want to hug and pinned you down on the bed at the moment." Kuroko raised his brows with the statement.

"Well, I think you can." Kuroko said plainly. Kiyoshi blinks his eyes twice, then thrice. Did his sense of hearing just playing with him? Did Tetsu-chan really say those words?

"Did you just accept my offers, Tetsu-chan?" He asked with his huskily voices. Kuroko nodded without hesitation!

"But first, we should change our clothes. But only for this time I'll let you hug me." Kuroko pushed the older out of his way after he said it, leaving the older stared at the door. But for some reason, Kiyoshi felt off with the words Kuroko just stated.

"Um, Tetsu-chan, did you by mean know what I implied with the statements I just tell?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course I know, why?"

"Then, tell me what its mean then." Kuroko just looked at him.

"Huh, of course its mean you want to keep me warm in this rainy day. Kiyoshi senpai always come to my places especially on rainy days when we still a kid and always bring me to the bed just to hug me while telling me 'I'll keep you warm' and 'Just sleep, I'll always be with you'." Kuroko explained and Kiyoshi who heard it almost immediately look on the floor like there's something interesting to see there before small chuckles can be heard that turn into laughter a moment after.

"Haha, ouch, my sides is hurt!" Kiyoshi exclaimed while holding on his stomach. After a few minute, his laugh finally stopped. "I'm sorry for suddenly being like that but I can't help it. You're really as oblivious as ever Tetsu-chan." Kiyoshi wipe off the tears on the corner of his eyes.

"About what?" Kiyoshi sigh.

"Nah, forget about it. Let's go take a bath together before both of us catch a cold." Kiyoshi said and with that he drags the younger to the bathroom and showered together.

* * *

Kiyoshi who's already finished his bath were drying off his hair while waiting for the younger to exits the bathroom since him literally being forces out from the bathroom.

"Oh, did you finish already?" Kuroko nodded and walked towards the older who in respond shoved him to sit in between his leg. "I'll dry your hair off." He takes the hair dryer and begins to dry the wet hair.

"Kiyoshi senpai, you should sleep here since the rain still pouring outside." Kuroko recommend, looking at the windows where the rain till going down with thunder and lightning struck everywhere.

"I'll do as you say then." He said. "Your hair is really smooth and soft since you're child. I like it." Kiyoshi said while running his hand through the lock of Kuroko's hair. Kuroko just smiles when Kiyoshi's hand was on his hair. He felt blessed with it that he thought he wants to sleep with the comforts from Kiyoshi.

He didn't deny that he really liked Kiyoshi when he does this kind of thing. It gives a brothers-like vibe for him. Kiyoshi, who realized that Kuroko looked like he would fall asleep at any time, quickly poked him at his side. Kuroko squirmed with the action.

"Please don't do that, Kiyoshi senpai." He turned to look at the older who just smiles in respond.

"But, you look like you'll fall asleep at any time." Kiyoshi protested.

"I'm so tired today, Kiyoshi senpai." Kuroko retorted which Kiyoshi chuckles just by hearing it.

"Ok, then…" Kiyoshi didn't finish his statement as he stand and switch of the lamp and goes towards Kuroko as he suddenly lifted Kuroko bridal style before put him on the bed with him on top. His hand on each of Kuroko's head with him looks at him closely. "Shall we sleep together?"

Kuroko who's tired and want to sleep as soon as he can only nodded his head. Kiyoshi smiled before he placed a kiss on his hair and his forehead.

"Na, Tetsu-chan, I have one selfish request before you can go doze off to the dreamland." Kuroko looked at him. "Can I kiss you?"

"You're already doing that."

"Not that's, it's different, I want to kiss you on your lips. Can I?" Kuroko blushed a little with the request but can't be seen by Kiyoshi thanks to the dim room.

"For what?" He asked, still wearing his expressionless face.

"Um…" Kiyoshi thinks before idea struck him. "Goodnight kisses?" He answers. Kuroko looked contemplated with it before nodded.

"Just for this time, there'll be no second time." Kuroko said immediately before Kiyoshi can thinks about think he should not. Kiyoshi gives him a smile when inside of his mind…

_"There's always second time…"_

Kiyoshi leaned forward to catch Kuroko's lips. The kissed was an innocent one which their lips touching and no more than that. Kiyoshi breaks the kissed since he knows, if he kissed the younger a little longer; he can't hold his desire to kiss him fully. Their eyes met for a moment before both of them smiles.

"Thanks for the goodnight kiss, Tetsu-chan." Kiyoshi said as he put his head on the crook of Kuroko's neck. He inhaled the younger's scent, his hand going up to touch Kuroko's hair.

"Kiyoshi senpai, I want to sleep." Kuroko said as he realizes that Kiyoshi wouldn't go down from his body.

"Just sleep. I'll keep you warm like this. And no more protest." Kiyoshi add and Kuroko sigh in defeated.

_"How can I sleep with Kiyoshi senpai on top of me and also, him kind of heavy…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Our winner, Kiyoshi Teppei! Hope anyone who vote for him happy with their moment. Don't forget to review and tell me how you feel about it. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. I only own the plot only**

**Chapter 4**

The two men on the bed, cuddling with each other, was enough to make the fierce redhead male, who just got back from work, get jealous not to mention a little bit irritated. Because of the rain storm last night, he couldn't get back home, so maybe his housemate would have been worried for him or so he thought. When he thought about how stupid of him it was to think that his partner would be lonely, he really wanted to ram his head into the wall for it.

Earlier, he was running towards his house just to make sure the teal haired male was okay. But, when he opened the door to his housemate room, he was greeted by the surprising scene before his eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya was being hugged from behind by his senpai, Kiyoshi Teppei. Not to mention, the smaller male definitely seemed comfortable with it.

"Tsk..." He hissed, looking the scene. Somehow, he really wanted to crush the brunette who's hugging his partner. He walked towards the bed slowly, as to not wake Kuroko. Kagami was thinking of ways on how to wake the older man without waking his precious partner. An idea struck his mind and he decided to take Kuroko and bring him to his room.

Kagami lifted Kiyoshi's hand, that was around Kuroko's waist slowly, not wanting to wake either of them. He lifted Kuroko's body and brought the fast asleep male to his room. There, he put Kuroko on his bed before covering him with the blanket. After the warm feeling reached his body, Kuroko turned to his side. Kagami decided to sit beside him for a while, as he brushed aside Kuroko's bangs, when he saw that they were hiding his eyes.

_"How can he be so__vulnerable when he's asleep?"_ Kagami thought. But thinking back to when they were still high school students, Kuroko was always like that. Always being vulnerable, because he knew someone would protect him. He would say something embarrassing with a straight expression. Kagami could still remember the time when the two of them always went to their favorite place-which was a deserted field, full of green grass-Kuroko would always keep on watching the blue sky while reaching out his arm.

Kagami couldn't forget how the blue sky matched Kuroko's eyes and hair, reflecting the calmness inside of his heart, warming his own heart just by watching it.

Instinctively, his hand starts to move to caress the cheek tenderly. He was so into the male on his bed, that he wasn't aware that someone had been looking at him for a while now.

"Kagami, so you mean to take him from me." Kagami immediately jumped from the bed, startled with the voice that was speaking to him.

"Ki-Kiyoshi senpai? Do you want to be Kuroko's version 2? Can't you knock on the door first, before you start talking?" Kagami half-yelled towards the easy going male.

"Really? You just ignored it while watching Kuroko's face so intently, and did I see you drool?" Kiyoshi teased and Kagami immediately wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, flustered.

"I'm not drooling!" Kagami protested, while glaring at the older man that walked towards him...or not. Kiyoshi, instead, walked towards the bed before sitting himself besides Kuroko. Silence engulfed the two of them.

"So, you just got back home, I presume?" Kiyoshi asked, breaking the silent atmosphere that fell between them.

Kagami sighed, "Hai, I was so caught up in the rain storm last night, which I had to stay at my friend's apartment for the night. Luckily, he offered. As soon as it stopped, I rushed back thinking that maybe Kuroko need me, but all I saw was a disgusting scene." Kagami rolled his eyes when he remembered it, while Kiyoshi just smiled.

"You know that the two of us were childhood friends and are close to each other, so I can't just leave him alone in this house without you." Kiyoshi stands. "Besides, he's the one who invited me to _sleep_ here, so don't get angry or you'll grow old faster." Kiyoshi said, stressing the word sleep, making Kagami growled in detested.

"Huh, whatever. I'm going to take shower, so don't do anything inappropriate in this house." Kagami warned him, as he took a towel from the wardrobe before exiting the room, leaving Kiyoshi who waved at him. Kiyoshi was about to turn to caress Kuroko's head when suddenly -

"And no touching!" Kagami warned from outside of the room.

Kiyoshi let out a chuckle after hearing it from someone who cares about the precious shadow. His hand goes down beside him before his head turned too looked at the figure that's still sleeping on the bed soundly. He exits the room, deciding to let the younger sleep a little longer.

Kuroko squint his eyes when a ray of sun peeks through the slits of his eyes. He blocked the sun with his palm before slowly getting up while yawning. It seems he stills sleepy. As soon as he opens his eyes, he realized about the blankets suddenly turned its color from blue to red.

_"When did I change my blanket?"_ He thought while staring at the blanket before he turned his attention towards the whole room and realized that it was Kagami's room.

"Ah, Kuroko, you're awake? Breakfast is ready already." Kagami who come to wakes him said.

"Kagami-kun, why did I sleep at your room? I remember that I sleep at my own room."

"Together with Kiyoshi senpai? Hell, I don't want you to sleep with him." Kagami said as he looked somewhere else.

"Why?"

"I..." He scratched his nape nervously. "Just drop it already! Hurry up before the food turned cold." Kagami immediately stormed out from the room to the dining room. Kuroko just tilted his head to the side, doesn't have any clue on why his partner being like that. Oh the so cute oblivious Kuroko~

"Morning, Kuroko." Kiyoshi greeted him when he exits the room after taking bath and changes clothes. Kagami and Kiyoshi were there already, eating their breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Na, Kuroko, you're going to Seirin today, right?" Kagami asked.

"Hai, I've to go early today to help Riko-san arranging something since there's no school for today." Kuroko take a sip on his favorite vanilla shake that Kagami makes for him for breakfast. Really, vanilla shakes for breakfast? "Also, Kagami-kun, I've wanted to tell you something." He continued.

"Oh, really? What is it about?" He can't help himself to grow suspicious with it.

"I found someone interesting the basketball team." Kuroko said as he sits in front of Kagami with Kiyoshi beside him.

"Someone interesting, you say? Tell me the detail." Kagami's eyes sparkling with anticipation after Kuroko said about the person.

"His name was Aomine Daiki, one of Generations of Miracles member, a first year at Seirin. Play basketball with his position as power forward. He was the ace of the team. His ability was almost the same as Kagami-kun, a beast-like basketball player." Kagami just looked at him, focusing on hearing the information. But..." Kagami can felt that Kuroko really hate with what he'll tell him with that kind of expression. Not the usual expressionless face but sad face.

Kiyoshi just continued on munching his bread while listening on the duo conversation when suddenly something felts off. He leaned over to hear the details more and too surprised when Kuroko explained it.

_"This is not good..."_

Aida Riko was contemplated with her decision. Should she do it or not or rather she must do it. It was the only way to bring back the guy to played basketball together with his team. She doesn't want the same incident that happens 3 years ago happened back towards this team. She would do anything just to make sure it didn't happen.

After so much of thinking, she decided she'll do it. No matter what, it should turn out success. She walked towards the orange ball that was on the floor, picking it up with both of her hand; she lifted the ball until it reached her forehead.

"Never again..."

She murmured as she looked at the ball intently.

"Um, Riko-san..." A voice come from behind her that was totally freaked her out that the ball in her hand slipped out and goes inside the hoop, miraculously. She stared at the hoop dumbfounded. "Ah, I didn't know that you can shoot, Riko-san."

"Kuroko-kun, since when you're standing there?" She said, rubbing her chest, where she thinks her heart will exploded in any minutes because of the sudden intrusion of her junior. Even though they had known for 4 years already, Riko sometimes can't stand the way Kuroko would be suddenly popped out from somewhere behind her.

"After you said something." He replies nonchalantly. Riko just hope he didn't hear what she just said.

"Do you by chance hear what I'm saying?" Riko asked and Kuroko shook his head. Riko sighed in relieves. By the way, you're early today. The others still not come though."

"I'm thinking that maybe today I can persuade Aomine-kun to come practice today. It's a shame that a great player like him didn't think about how fun basketball can be." Kuroko explained with his downcast expression.

Riko knows very well about what Kuroko's feeling was. If just that thing never happened, maybe Kuroko wouldn't be like this.

"Riko-san, you're day dreaming." The younger teen said makes her out from her trance. True, she really was day dreaming, about it.

"Gomen Kuroko-kun. Did you say something?" She sheepishly asked.

"I said they're here." Kuroko answered stoically while pointed at the group of rainbow male with the manager scolding the tanned guy.

Kuroko watched intently at the group bunch of basketball player while reminiscing the past where he and the other was still part of Seirin basketball player. They have spent time much than others and their bond was inseparable. The evidence, even though there were now separates, their bond still bind, tightly. Unconsciously, Kuroko let a small smiled painted his face just by looking at the group.

But,

it was just for a moment before the smiled was replaced with a frowned. Kuroko just looked at the figures that slowly fading away from the gym, skipping yet another practice even though they will have a practice match against another school that Aida Riko had makes. He just doesn't know why did that person even play basketball if the person always skipped all practice? How can he know his comrades skilled if he didn't practice with them? How can he pass coordinately if he didn't know his team mates position is?

What's the point if he plays basketball alone? There's no meaning in it. He will not feel fun even if he wins. This is not the basketball that Kuroko wants. He hates it. He hates it that he feels nauseous.

"Tetsuya..."Kuroko snapped to the reality. He looked at the person who just called him by his first name.

"Akashi-kun, please don't call me by my first name since I'm older than you. It's rude." Kuroko said towards the hetero-chromatic eyes male. He doesn't like a bit about this Akashi Seijuro since he always called people by their first name like he was the most powerful mankind in this world.

"Are you defying me?" Riko started too worried about Kuroko since she knows that Akashi hates when people talked back towards him. So, she tried to pry the two of them.

"Ok, enough is enough. Kuroko-kun, let's go. We have so many worked to do." Riko stepped inside, interfering into the battle between Akashi and Kuroko. Not that kind of battle where they were fighting, but a glaring battle.

Akashi was glaring at Kuroko while Kuroko just looked at him with a stoic and blank expression that didn't show any emotions at all. So, the people that are watching them didn't know what kind of emotions Kuroko felts right now. Did he feel scared? If so, why did he do that kind of expression? Riko sighed.

_"Hah, it's not working at all. This two really had a same personality."_ Riko thought, massaging her temple that was throbbing just by looking at the two people.

"Akashi, I believe we do not have time to argue. We have important match at the end of this month, don't forget that." Midorima said, adjusting his glassed when he sense that it'll not end with a happy ending since he knows Akashi very well.

Akashi then let out a sigh before turned his back towards Kuroko who's stayed calm all the time. Kuroko just watched Akashi walked towards the court to begin with the training while the others followed behind him. Kise just looked at Kuroko before he also turned.

"Riko-san, I'll be going now." Kuroko said makes the girl perked her head up from the clip board.

"Going where?"

"To where Aomine-kun is." He answered and makes his way towards the door. "I can't let the same thing happen towards them." Kuroko murmured but Riko catch it as she sighed, remembering about it.

A certain teen who was watching over the two was curious on what they just said. He decided he wants to know about it.

"Ryota, where do you think you're going?" Akashi said as soon as he saw that Kise Ryota was about to walked away from the court. Kise immediately stopped.

"Um, I'm going to toilet." He really hopes Akashi wouldn't saw through his lies.

"You know that is pointless to lie. Now, get over here and starts with your warm up before something unpleasant happen towards you." The hetero-chromatic male warned and Kise immediately forgets about his plan as he entered court back to warm up.

_"Akashicchi was truly the demon."_ He thought as he shivered just by thinking about what Akashi just said. _"Maybe I'll go later."_

Kuroko was now on the rooftop where Aomine Daiki was yesterday. He doesn't know why he goes up there but he knows that Aomine will surely come back here to skipped practices. His thought was interrupted when his cell phone ringing. He took it and looked at the ID who's calling him. After he saw who it is, he brings it to his ear and greet.

"Yo, Tet-chan! How're you? Did you have fun with Kagami? How's your life with college?" The person on the other line said without giving Kuroko a second to answer the entire question.

"Hah, can you please ask one by one? I'm not some kind of robot that can answer immediately, Takao-kun." Takao Kazunari was Kuroko's best friend from high school. Takao was a graduated from Shutoku High School, Seirin's rival on basketball.

Laughter can be heard from the other line. "Tet-chan, I see you're still with your old self. I'm kind of jealous with the others who can meet you every day, especially Kagami." Takao snorted, jokingly.

"So, why did Takao-kun call me?" Kuroko asked.

"That's mean, Tet-chan. You know it's been a long time we didn't see each other, so I'm kind of miss you, so much." Takao fakes a sniffle.

"Takao-kun..."

"Ok ok, geez... You're no fun as always, Tet-chan." Takao said. "I meet Kagami on my way to my part time places and get into conversation. Is it true that you now have to babysit the oh-so-almighty-Generations of Miracle?"

"I'm not babysitting them, just keeping them in place from going to rude around the older." Kuroko explained.

"Hmm, it's the same then, babysitting and keeper." Takao chuckled.

"It's not the same. Babysitting was for children and keep..."

"Ok, you don't have to explain it all to me. Really, you're didn't changes at all." Takao said as they fell into a pregnant of silent.

"Takao-kun..."

"Tet-chan, I hear from Kagami that you meet someone interesting within the group, is it true?" Takao asked which Kuroko realized that Takao also interest in it.

"Did Kagami-kun tell you?" Takao sighed.

"Yeah, he tells me with some kind of expression that he do when he's in depressed." Kuroko look at the blue sky while smiles. Just thinking of Kagami's depressed expression make him wants to tease him more. "Tet-chan, you do know that you have I, no, I mean us to lend on, right? So, if you have any troubles, just remember that we're always by your side so don't do anything reckless or I'll give you punishment." Takao consoled him while giving him a warning also. That makes Kuroko smiles a little. He can't deny the fact that Takao Kazunari, that once his rivals are now this protective towards him.

"Thank you, Takao-kun. I really appreciate it." Kuroko smiled.

"Ja, I have customer already. See you soon, Tet-chan.' Takao said and Kuroko just hummed at him before hang up. Kuroko was happy to have this people who always keep on caring about him. That's why; he wants the Generation of Miracles to have this kind of bond also.

He's not blind not to see the awkwardness atmosphere around them. He also knows that Akashi's the one who always control over them. Not that he hates him to control the others, he was glad that there's someone who can control over them, but the way he always spoke highly makes Kuroko have the unpleasant feeling that stirred inside him. He also doesn't like the way Akashi called them by their first name like he owns them. Of course some people can called them by their first name, but who will call them by their first name on the first meeting? Kuroko let out a deep sighed.

He leaned his back on the rail and looked up towards the sky. His hair swayed when wind blew it. The sky was clear without any cloud so he can see the blue sky so clearly. The colors that matched with his hair and eyes color. He never gets bored seeing the clear sky because it can cleared his mind from all troubles he had. He remember the time when he and Kagami always goes to a deserted field to lied down there while watching the sky until dusk.

With his expressionless face, people would usually will think that he never get any trouble or problem at all. It's because he always hides it.

He never showed his emotion towards other people except for Kagami, Kiyoshi and the rest of the Seirin team from his era. He'd hate it when people looked at him with a pitying face.

"Kuroko-san..."

Kise Ryota was never a busybody type guy. But today was different. After he hears - unintentionally - the conversation between Riko, his coach and Kuroko Tetsuya, the one who get a job to becomes their keeper, he was curious obviously since he hears the statement 'I can't let the same thing happen towards them' from Kuroko. Thing? What were they talking about? Who he refers to by 'them'? Is it them?

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind after hears the warned or threats from Akashi and continue with the practice instead. After the warm up finished and practicing a little bit, he speak to Akashi that he'll go outside to take some fresh air. He knows that Akashi will reject his request but it was the reverse when Akashi just crossed his hand in front of him and said he can go. He thanks all God who hears his pray.

That's when he goes outside the gym; he immediately takes off to find the teal hair male. He doesn't have the slightest idea of where could the teal male are, so he just go towards where ever his feet dragged him. He halted his movement when he remembers something.

"How am I supposed to find him when he has a weak presence?" He said while looking at the wall incredulously. He sighed. "Wait, didn't he said that he want to find Aominecchi? So, maybe he'll go there then?" Kise exclaimed as he run to the place he knows where he knows Aomine Daiki will be. He just hopes that Kuroko Tetsuya will be there also.

After a few moment of running and ascending the stairs, he finally arrived at the place, rooftop. Kise was about to open the door widely when he hears voice speaking. He stopped and takes a peek instead and saw Kuroko there, talking with someone on the phone.

_"Is he talking with his friends?"_ Kise thought and continued on peeking at the older teen that is oblivious with the presence of someone peeking at him.

Kise can't hear of what he's talking about with the person on the other line. After a few minute of talking, he finally saw Kuroko hang up. He was about to open the door widely when he saw Kuroko leaned his body on the railed while looking up on the sky. For a moment, he was mesmerized with the guy name Kuroko Tetsuya. His heart was beating faster than usual, he can felt butterfly inside of his stomach. He becomes speechless after seeing the beauty of the teal male.

The way his hair swayed when the breezed blew it, the matching hair and eyes color with the sky, it just likes he just meet with an angel. He can't utter any words at all after seeing something that he can't put into words. The expression that Kuroko Tetsuya does was blank, like he doesn't have any emotion at all. But, inside of Kise was different. Something inside of Kise was screaming at him that the expression was just a facade to hides his true emotion.

It was just their first meeting, but his inside was already stirring with so much emotion for Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san..."

Kuroko who hears his name being called by someone immediately looked up and was surprised to see the blonde model standing not far from where he was. Kise Ryota was staring at him.

"Kise-kun..."

To his surprised, Kise suddenly run towards him before pulling his arm and bring him to his embraced. Kuroko was speechless with the sudden action from Kise. Even Kise also was shocked when his body moves by itself. He doesn't know why he suddenly hugged the older male. He was hugging him carefully like Kuroko was some kind of fragile glasses that'll shattered when he hug to tight. Kise can smells vanilla scents from the older and that make him secure the older more into his embraced. Kuroko was of course surprised by it.

"Um, Kise-kun..." Kuroko called his name and that's when Kise snapped. He immediately released the older as he pushed the older from his embraced with both his hand on Kuroko's shoulder. He looked away while tints of pink crept towards his cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry for suddenly hugging you like that!" Kise apologizes while still looked away.

Kuroko just looked at him before smiled. Kise slowly turned his head to look at the older back and can see that he already had a faint smile. Kise, unconsciously caress Kuroko's cheek which Kuroko surprised with. Kise was really an unpredictable guy.

"I'm sorry; I just really can't see people with that kind of expression!" Kise explained not wanting the older to misunderstand with his action.

"Iie, is okay with me, but, why did you're here?" Kuroko asked. "Didn't you have practice?"

"I was searching for you after warming up session and a little bit of practice." Kuroko tilted his head.

"Me? Why did you search for me?" He asked. Kise scratch his nape nervously.

"Um, how should I say this, but I'm sorry first." He apologized yet again. "I'm kind of overheard your conversation with Rikochii so, I was curious about it." Kise looked at the older guy if he was mad or angry but surprised to meet with a completely expressionless face from Kuroko.

"I see. So?" Kuroko didn't know that the conversation between him with Riko was being heard by Kise. He really didn't realize about it.

"I'm not some kind of busybody type, but I'm curious when you said 'I can't let the same incident happen towards them'." Kise explained. "And also, when you said 'them', did by chance you're referring towards us?"

Kuroko looked at him with a shocked face. He didn't know that Kise was this smart on this kind of thing when he looked like a dumb person on the outside. Kuroko sighed and smiled towards him.

"I don't have any intention to tell you this but maybe another time. What I can say is, please don't tell anyone about it." Kise nodded his head. "Also, thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled towards the younger who was once again mesmerized with the smiles from Kuroko.

Kise gives him the smiled he always showed towards people. "You're welcome, Kurokocchi~" Kuroko raised his eye brow after hearing the new nicknames.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Yup, I always add -cchi to the people who I admired and acknowledge~" He explained which Kuroko just smiled at it.

"Hmm... I think we should go back or Kise-kun, you'll get punish by Riko-san." He deadpanned.

"Eh? Ah! I almost forgot about it!" Kise yelled as he saw Kuroko was looking at him. He also smiled as he thought:

_"Maybe it's not hurt if I want to know more about Kurokocchi~"_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hye everyone… How's it… I'm sorry if it's boring… I'll do my best to make the next chapter more interesting! Ah, also, don't forget to review ne~ Ow I like reading review from everyone…**

**Also, I had another fic called 'Starts of Our New Episode'… Of course another KnB Fic! If you're interested in it, please read ne~**

**Until next time~**

**\- Yuuki -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Kuroko Tetsuya was standing outside of the street basketball. It was already dusk and he just got back from Seirin after helping Riko practicing the basketball player. He comes inside of the court. The court was a bit shabby, the hoops worn and two out of four were missing their nets, but it would work for what he had planned. He'll do some shooting practice.

Indeed that he can shoot, but he only can shoot 6 out of 10 and he thinks he needs to polish his ability more. He readies his stance, ready to shot a Phantom Shot. He drew a large of air to his lungs before exhaled it slowly. His eyes never leave the hoop as he aim straight at the hoop, he shot. The swift sound can be heard as it enters the hoop smoothly before bouncing on the ground.

Kuroko crouched as he takes the orange ball before he started to dribble it around the court. After a few minutes of dribbling, he throws the ball to the hoop but the ball never enters the hoop as it just hit the ring. He narrowed his eyes. He was obviously frustrated with it. This is the only problem he really hates about himself. He can't shot after dribbling the ball.

He closed his eyes and inhaled a large amount of air. He exhaled and opens his eyes slowly as his left eyes change color to a blazing-red color.

The Emperor Eye.

Kuroko started to dribble the balls and when he enters the three pointer line, he jumped and throws the ball. The time his feet touched the ground, that's the time the ball entered the hoop smoothly. He stared at the hoop intently before his eyes changes color to its normal color back.

"I'm really useless without the Emperor Eyes." He murmured letting the ball to roll passed him.

"Who said that?" A new voice asked. Kuroko turned behind to see the person picked up the orange ball. "You're never useless. Not for me…"

"Kagami-kun…" Kagami smirked as he twirled the ball with his index finger.

"Geez, Kuroko. You're scared the hell out of me, you know. When you didn't pick up your damn cell phone, I thought that something might happen toward you." Kagami scolded as he drew closer towards Kuroko.

"Hah… I'm sorry." He replied with a deadpanned expression. "My cell phone was silence so I didn't hear it."

Kagami watched every moved Kuroko makes and he, who had the longest time together with him, knows that something had bothering his mind. "Kuroko, I know something bothering you, so, you know, you can tell me anything if you want."

Kuroko smiled a little. "Kagami-kun, you too soft and kind towards me, you know? And it's really didn't suit you at all with that face." Kuroko pointed out as Kagami twitched in annoyance.

"I'm sorry then for having this kind of face!" He protested. "Huh… I've known you for so long, so I know when you're trouble or not." Kagami explained.

Kuroko sighed. "No, I'm fine, Kagami-kun. There's nothing to worry about." He assured the dark red hair male who didn't buy it at all.

"Tch, I forgot that you're this stubborn." Kagami commented as he slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "Then, because of you, we'll eat outside." Kagami exclaimed.

"Why because of me?" He looked at the happy guy.

"Hmm… you don't have to know. Let's go!" Kagami replied as the two of them started too walked out from the court after receiving Kuroko's bag on the corner of the court.

* * *

"So, Ryouta, tell me what had you found when you go meet with him?" Kise immediately choked with his food as he coughed.

"Ah, Ki-chan! Are you alright? Here some water!" Momoi gives him the water which he retrieved and gulped it in one go. He let out a sighed after feels better.

"Thanks, Momoicchi~ Um, Akashicchi, what do you mean by that?" Kise asked, looking at Akashi that is in front of him.

"Don't play dumb, Ryouta. If the reason were not important, I wouldn't let you get out from the gym. I know that you're searching for Kuroko Tetsuya, no?" Akashi smirked when he sees Kise tensed.

"I've been found out, huh?" Kise sighed. "There's nothing I found interesting with him. He was searching for Aominecchi so I just want to go ask why did he was so persistent on doing thing like that." Kise explained and the others looked at him. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had taken an interest with the guy name Kuroko Tetsuya. So he left out the part where the two of them had a conversation, hugging and things like that.

"He was searching for Aomine, again?" Midorima adjusted his spectacles using his left hand.

"Hmm~" Murasakibara didn't show any interested with it as he keep on eating his snack.

"Are you sure you didn't hide anything from me, Ryouta?" Kise nodded his head instead of speaking because he knows if he speak, he'll just stutters out and that will be dangerous. Akashi doesn't like liar.

"By the way, Satsuki, where's Aomine?"

"Aomine-kun had gone home alone again. He insisted when I want to go home with him. He's change…" She added it inside of her mind.

"Is that so? Well, put that aside, had you find any information about this Kuroko Tetsuya since Ryouta didn't find any useful information about him, Satsuki." Akashi said when Kise just cried crocodile tears after Akashi said that he didn't find any useful information.

"That's mean, Akashicchi~"

"Um, I've found it." They perked their head up after Momoi said it.

"Well, tell us." Momoi nodded her head as she take out her pink note book where she writes all the information

"Kuroko Tetsuya, a graduate from Seirin High, currently studying at Tokyo University, once a basketball player. He was the Captain of Seirin team when he was in Third years and had won the Inter high and Winter Cup consecutively. He was also get scouted by the international basketball team but he rejected the offers. Only that I get to find about him. Some of the articles featuring about him were so few. Information about him on the internet also had so few like someone erased it by purposed." Momoi said as she looked at each one of them.

"Heh, this is interesting. So, he was the one who lead Seirin?" Akashi said, crossing his hand in front of his chest. His eyes showed that he had takes interest with the guy.

"Um, I've to go now. See you all tomorrow." Momoi exclaimed as she waved towards the four Miracles.

"Akashi, do you by chance want to test him?" Midorima asked, looking at his captain while walking towards the share house which Akashi owns.

"Hmm, just see."

* * *

Aomine was again on the rooftop of Seirin High. He was so bored that even the Horikita's magazine was put aside by him. He had told a lied towards Momoi that he'll go home early. His mind was being disturbed by the same guy from the day when he was being search. Why did he search for him? Didn't the others tell him that he didn't attend any of the useless practice anymore? For him, the practice that they always go are just useless for him who already strong. No one can beat him. The only one, who can beat him, was him.

No.

It just a lie to makes people believe with it.

Who said no one can beat him?

Deep inside of his heart, he always prayed to meet with someone who can someday beat him. He already get enough with no one can beat him. He also wants to taste the feeling of lost. Never once he tasted the lost feelings. Will he ever taste it or never? Why just can't he meet with someone like that? Maybe, people like him, who love basketball to the core of their heart no longer, exist.

That's totally absurd. He stands from his previous position before he climbed down from his favorites place and exit from the rooftop. The Horikita's magazine had been forgotten by him as he just leaves it there, untouched.

* * *

The next morning, inside of the dorm* where the Generation of Miracles are, Midorima was becoming frantic after he looked at today's Oha-Asa. Unfortunately for him, Cancer sign was rank last and the lucky item for him was a mascot with number 16 and he had to stick with an Aquarius sign to evade any dangerous or bad thing to occur towards him.

"Shintarou, what's wrong? You're rather agitated today." Akashi who just descended from the second floor asked.

"I'm last rank on Oha-Asa for today. Furthermore, the lucky item was a mascot with number 16; also, I have to stick with Aquarius sign for a better luck." He answered as he slung his bag on his shoulder. "So, I have to search for my lucky item for today. See you at school." He continued before he quickly exits the house with Akashi smirks after seeing Midorima expression.

"Aka-chin, what's wrong with Mido-chin?" Murasakibara who just come out from the kitchen with chocolate bar asked after hearing their conversation.

"Nothing's wrong, Atsushi. By the way, why are you eating snack first in the morning?" Murasakibara forgot that Akashi had warned him not to eat snacks in the morning. "Hmm… it's okay. I'll let you go for today, but there's no next time anymore. Remember that, Atsushi." Murasakibara sighed after that before he nodded his head and follow the redhead teen towards the kitchen to have breakfast.

Midorima is really in a big trouble. Not only he can't find any mascot with number 16 at all store he had go, he had to go with all trouble coming towards him. Like, he had slipped on a slippery road and felled with his butt first, a granny unintentionally doused at him makes him drenched all over and so on.

Poor Midorima.

He really can't live without his lucky item. Midorima sighed when he saw a fast car moving on the road and when he looked at the ground just beside him, there was puddle there. And he was positive that the car will collide with it making the puddle splash towards him. He knows even if he move now, the bad luck won't go away from him. So, he readies himself for the impact.

The car drive past him but there's nothing happen to him. Instead, he was surprised by someone suddenly called his name.

"Midorima-kun…"

He turned his head to looked at the newcomer just to see the guy he just meet two day were standing behind him. "Kuroko Tetsuya…" He narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko was looking up at him since Midorima was to taller for him. His stoic expression can't be read by Midorima who just adjusted his glasses. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live at that apartment, so when I exit from the entrance gate, I saw Midorima-kun standing here, unmoving." Kuroko answered before his eyes linger around Midorima's head, clothes, and body. "It seems that Oha-Asa is true." Midorima looked at him.

"Do you by chance always watch Oha-Asa too?" Midorima asked since it's rare to seeing a person like him still exist. People always tend to say to him that watching Oha-Asa was rather incredulously for a grown up man like him, but he didn't care about that.

"I'm not like Midorima-kun who always watched it every day. It's just that after know about your habit that always watched Oha-Asa, I try to watch it." Kuroko explained. "Anyway, Midorima-kun, do you want to go to school like that?"

"No, I know that something like this would happen so I have brought spare clothes with me." He answered while adjusting his glasses, again.

"Then, do you want to come to my apartment to dry yourself off?" He offered.

"Hmm… I'll accept it not because I want it. I have too." He said as Kuroko thought how this guy can be so tsundere.

With that, the two of them walked towards Kuroko's apartment. Fortunately, Kagami had already gone off to college because he had morning classes. Kuroko open the door with his key and let Midorima come inside of the house. It was simple with less furniture and simple decoration. The wall was paint in white and the living room was separated with the kitchen.

"Midorima-kun, here, you can use this towel; also the bathroom was on the second door after you walked straight and turned left." He pointed and Midorima walked towards the bathroom while Kuroko goes towards his room to takes something.

After a few minutes, Midorima with a fresh clothes and almost dried hair come out from the bathroom. "Ah, are you done already, Midorima-kun?" He nodded his head.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom." He said as he looked away, his tsundere is still there.

"You're welcome. And Midorima-kun, I have something for you." Kuroko said as he stand before he gives the thing towards Midorima when –

"Woof!"

Kuroko's puppy, Nigou was wiggling his tail to left and side and watched at Midorima. "What is this?"

"You're lucky item for today." Kuroko answered. "This is Nigou, Seirin High mascots and my dog. He always wears Seirin's jersey with number 16." When Midorima hear the word mascot and 16, he inspects the dog and the jersey, and true the dog was wearing Seirin's jersey number 16.

"You know my sign?"

"I simply asked Riko-san about it since I always see you bring different item for the past two days." He deadpanned before he gives the dog towards Midorima who takes it, gladly.

Midorima looks at the clock hanging on the wall and realize there's still 35 minutes before classes started. This is the perfect time and situation for Midorima to ask the older about something that had been intrigued him from yesterday.

"Kuroko…" He called and Kuroko turned to look at him. "I've wanted to ask this question for a long time. Can you answer me, honestly?" Kuroko tilted his head but nevertheless nodded his head, indicated the younger to proceed with the question.

"Are you a basketball player?" He asked, eyeing the older.

Kuroko looked at him before answered. "I Am."

"Then you still play I presume?" Kuroko nodded. "Then, you are the phantom player, right?" Kuroko was surprised by it but he suppressed it by wearing his blank expression.

"What do you mean by that, Midorima-kun? Phantom was just a myth." Kuroko answered while Midorima put the dog on the floor. Kuroko still looked at him.

Midorima looked at the older as he walked closer towards Kuroko who walked backwards when he met with the wall. Kuroko looked behind him when suddenly two hands were trapping him. Midorima was glaring at him.

"That's totally a lie. I know about all Seirin's past on your time." He said as he looked at the older who surprised by what he had said. "You were the 'Phantom' player from Seirin, am I right?" Now, Kuroko felt the pressure and unconsciously his hand goes up and he put it on Midorima's chest, attempt to pushed him but it was futile when Midorima had a strong physical than him.

Kuroko give up. "If yes why?" Midorima stayed silent while still eyeing him. Behind the glasses, Kuroko knows that Midorima really wants to know about it. Kuroko sighed as the hand on Midorima's chest slowly slides down beside him. "Yes, I was the Phantom player of Seirin High."

Midorima walked backwards as he adjusted his glasses. "How do you kno…" Midorima cut in.

"I don't know." Kuroko frowned. "I never know about the old Seirin past. I was just guessing about you being the Phantom player. It was a 50-50 chance for me. The only thing that I'd do was just pressuring you to admit the truth. From your reaction, I'd know the answer already. I'm not idiot not to see you suddenly fidgeting or looking away from making any contact with my eyes."

Kuroko really didn't see all of this will come at once. Even if he was the observant person, he can't predict what Midorima would do at all. "So, you didn't know anything about our past?" Kuroko said as he emphasized the word 'our'.

"Your past is none of my concern. Not that it's important to the current team though. Even if it's important, by day, you'd tell us." Midorima explained as he tied the necktie before turned towards Nigou to pick him up. "It's already late; I'll take my leave now. Thank you for letting me uses your bathroom." With that, Midorima exits the house, leaving Kuroko who only sighed with the latter.

'Tsundere…"

Midorima who just exits from the house immediately flushed. He was not okay after what had he done. Take note that even if people always saw him being tsundere, if he were alone, he changes to his real self.

He was about to walked from there when something clicks inside of his mind.

"Why did I didn't get any impact after he appeared? Did by chance he was Aquarius?" He pondered and changes his mind to wait for the older so that he can ask him about it. Not that he really wants to know about it though.

After a few moments waiting for the male to exits the house, Kuroko finally come out and was surprised to see Midorima was still standing there. "Midorima-kun, what's wrong?" He asked as Midorima eyed him before adjusting his spectacles with his left hand.

"Are you an Aquarius?" He suddenly asked leaving Kuroko pondering with the question.

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you if by chance you're an Aquarius." He repeated the question as Kuroko just nodded his head. Midorima sighed before he turned and began to walk. Kuroko just tilted his head before he remembered something and the reason why Midorima asked him such question.

**_Today_****_Cancer_** _**was **__**placed**_ _**last**_**_! So_**, _**be**_ **_careful_** _**of **__**danger but d**__**o**_ **_not worry!_** _**If**_ **_you have your lucky item, you'll be okay!_** _**Today's **__**Cancer's**_ **_lucky item _****_is m_****_ascot _****_with_** _**Number 16 a**__**nd b**__**e s**__**ure **__**to stick t**__**o **__**Aquarius!**_

Kuroko remembered what the girl on the television had said about Cancer being in last placed and had to stick together with an Aquarius. So, that is why Midorima had asked him what his sign is because he was curious. Such a Tsundere guy he is.

* * *

"Ah, Midorimacchi~" Midorima cursed his unlucky day when he heard a hyper voice that belongs to none other the blonde model, Kise Ryota from a far.

"Shut up –nodayo. You're attracting too much attention with just your annoying voice." Midorima said as continued walk towards the gate school and ignoring Kise when he's whining.

"Midorimacchi, you're so mean~" Kise whined when he noticed someone was walking beside Midorima. He narrowed his eyes when smiles crept on his faces after seeing who it is. "Kurokocchi!" He yelled.

"Ohayou Kise-kun…" Kuroko uttered as he looked up from his book and the blonde started to attack him with question before hugging him. Midorima who just watched the scenes from the corner of his eyes just can give a silent thought towards the bugging blonde.

_"Kise, I'll surely_ will _make_ you see _hell one day. No one can touch my lucky item."_

**End of Chapter** **5**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for the late of updating this FF.. I forgot to mention before that I'm a Uni Student already.. That's why I kind of update my FF really late.. But don't worry, I promised that I'll complete this FF n the others also..

For the next Chapter, I want to make some MuraKuro scenes but I don't know if you want or not.. So please tell me if you want MuraKuro scenes or you can tell me other pairing scenes that you want.. Just leave a review or PM me..

Also, I got a comment from someone that says my FF is look exactly like BrandedInsanity's FF 'Kuroko the Housekeeper'.. Yes, I admit it almost look same but please, I had done this FF like before I read 'Kuroko the Housekeeper'.. After he/she mention that it looks same, I try to find it and read it.. It doesn't look same except for maybe here and there.. So, I try changes my story.. Which end up taking a month for me to think about new scenes for my FF.. So, please reconsider my hardwork.. And for the others reader, thank you for reading until now! I appreciates it!


End file.
